Technology executives need tools to enable objective, informed decision-making related to infrastructure change deployment. The ability to predict technology failure risk ensures that appropriate changes are made at appropriate times for maximum production stability.
Conventional assessment of risk related to infrastructure change focuses on data surrounding the infrastructure change itself rather than on historical relationships such as those between physical devices, applications and individuals involved in the infrastructure change. As a result, there is a need for risk prediction that is related to those relationships.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods to reduce infrastructure failure rates.